Angel Beats!: The Reaper and the Angel
by Killionaire
Summary: Prequel to Penguinlord352's "The Angel and the Demon". Follows the story of the 3rd SSS Battlefront and their fight against the three Angels and the other mysterious groups that manifest in the Afterlife. The leader, Soul, faces various dangers and mysteries as he tries to find out the secrets of his predecessors and crack the infamous Angel Player.
1. Is This Heaven or Hell?

Yo.

I know I should probably be working on RvS, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. This is, more or less, a fanfic of a fanfic. I was largely inspired by **Penguinlord352. **He/She has a story called _Angel Beats! The Angel and the Demon_which I was a huge fan of. I even submitted an OC.

That being said, unlike his/her fic, this story will act as an unofficial prequel, centering around the teens of the SSS 3. Also a big difference is **Penguin** had, damn near, an army of well-made OCs, both original and submitted. I'm lacking so far in the characters department and may just open a SYOC of my own. Only a few of the first characters to storm my mind are introduced here, and this chapter was pretty much just to give you a taste of what I have in mind and to setup the foundation of the story. The next chapter will have a lot more detail.

Please Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats! and credit for the SSS 3 indirectly goes to **Penguinlord352**

Her eyes burst open. She began to frantically gasp for breath while clutching at her clothes. She sat up, and with a fearful expression, she began to take in her surroundings_. 'W-Where the hell am I?'_ she wondered. She took in her attire. It was some school uniform that she wasn't familiar with. This girl had long, wavy dark blue hair. Her stature was short, and she was fair-skinned with big light blue eyes.

She appeared to be in the courtyard of some school. As she looked around she saw no living being in sight. '_What happened to me?'_ she thought. Suddenly she gasped as her memories rushed back to her. _'B-But…I thought I…'_The Semi-truck's headlights flashed through her mind. The driver honked the horn violently as the rain poured down unto the road_. 'That's right…'_ her long, blue hair fell in front of her eyes. _'I was abandoned…and then…'_ her thoughts were interrupted by an explosion. Her head jerked in the direction of the blow. Suddenly she began to hear gunfire, and lots of it. She stood up and jogged in its direction. She could see fire coming from a building attached to the school.

"Retreat!" a voice yelled. "Mission failed! Boss says to get back to base while they hold them off!" That's when she saw them. Students carrying guns. Big guns. Assault rifles, SMGs, and even shotguns. They looked as if they were running from a demon. Just what the HELL is going on?

"Hey you!" someone behind her shouted. "Damn it, what's a NPC doing here?" She turned around and saw a boy with short dark blue hair running over to her. "Get the hell out of here! Aren't all of you supposed to be in bed?" The girl jumped back and fell on her bottom.

"Hey, stay the hell away from me!" she yelled at him. Confusion and panic evident on her features. The boy stopped.

"What?" he stared at her face. Normally NPCs just walked away and ignored whatever destruction they were up to no matter how massive. But this girl is freaking out big time. "Wait…you're human?!" he realized. Those words seemed to cause her to freak out more.

"What the hell else could I be?!" she screamed. "What the hell are you?" the boy sighed. He didn't have time for this.

Suddenly another explosion was heard, this one a lot closer. Unlike the first one, a body came flying towards them. He landed on his back and slid a little, much to his chagrin. He was a few yards away and his head pointed towards them. A weird silence settled in the air. She looked at this boy. He had messy black hair, which was matted with a little blood and fair skin. Even lying upside down from her viewpoint, she could see his build was pretty nice. Like the boy next to her he was wearing the same tan uniform she saw on those other students but his was noticeably damaged, blackened and torn from the explosion.

"Soul?" the boy asked perplexed by his leader. The guy that came flying looked up to see an upside down image of the pair.

"Yo." Soul responded. He looked from the boy to meet the eyes of the girl. "You new here?" He asked. The boy blinked. How the hell did he already know she was human? He just laid eyes on her!

Soul started to stand back up. He gripped two silver Beretta 92fs in each hand. He casually brushed his shoulders off. He put the guns into their holsters before shedding the tan jacket and white dress shirt, leaving him in a white T-shirt.

"There's a lot to explain," he said. He turned to look at her with steely eyes. "But you're dead," he finished. His black eyes held no emotion; however the girl's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

'N-No way…' she thought. 'So you mean that the truck…killed me?' she couldn't believe it. She remembered it plain as day so there was denying that fact. Her hands gripped her head, unable to take in her new situation.

"Hiro," Soul said observing the girl for a second longer before turning to the boy. "Take her back to base with you." He turned around. "It'll be a pain to explain to her, but nows not a good time. I'm busy." As he finished that sentence, a female figure landed heavily a good amount of meters in front of him, kicking up a lot of dust and cracking the concrete under her. Soul shielded his eyes from the dust and waited for it to clear. Once it did, he laid eyes on his worst nightmare. "It _had_ to be you," he sighed.

A girl with two long, brown pigtails stood before him; a wicked smile on her face while fire danced in the background behind her. He yellow eyes screamed mischief, even though she was much smaller than her opponent.

"Heh, it's about time you bastards tried something." She spat. This girl's uniform didn't match the white and blue uniforms she saw on the females earlier. She wore a light tan jacket and navy skirt. "I was just thinking I wanted to kill a couple of those Battlefront losers and here you are." She smirked, looking Soul right in his eyes.

However, Soul looked completely passive. Way too relaxed considering he was staring a she-devil in the face.

"Nice to see you too, Kanako," he said. The reality of it was Soul wasn't scared of Kanako. He just found her incredibly annoying. "Why couldn't Aoi-chan be the one to blow me up? Fighting her is a lot more enjoyable." Her smiled dropped, and was replaced by a frustrated frown.

"Hmph," Kanako grunted at the mention of the green-haired secretary. "Sorry to disappoint." she began stalking towards him. "_Guard Skill: Handsonic_," her smirk returned quite devilishly as two blades protruded from her wrists. Soul pointed his two Berettas.

"If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you leave," Soul turned his head slightly so that his right eye only could be seen. "I got this. I believe we owe you an explanation, umm…."

"Y-Yoko," she choked out as if it were her first time hearing it. "Natsune Yoko," he gave her a confident smile.

"Don't worry," he said with a smile. "You'll get used to this place in no ti-" he was interrupted by Kanako's blade meeting the metal of his pistols.

"Hey now, those are some nice reflexes," she taunted, impressed that he pulled himself from the speech to block that fast. Indeed, if Soul had wavered for a split-second he would be in two pieces right now. "It looks like you're almost as fast as me," she said and began slashing at the teen. Soul blocked each of her strikes with his guns. Hiro took this opportunity to grab Yoko's hand and get her out of there.

While running away they could hear the clash of steel on steel, as well as the occasional gunshots. Yoko looked back and saw the spectacle that was Soul vs. Kanako. The girl seemed more like a demi-god than a high school girl. Nevertheless, Soul kept up with her. Parrying all her attacks and shooting a couple bullets when he could.

She could hear machine guns elsewhere. They continually fired round after round while students barked out orders. What the hell is up with this place? At first it looked like a normal high school, but Yoko felt like she was at war.

"Hiro-kun!" a male voice called out to them. The boy dragging her along stopped at his name being called. He spotted Koga, a hardened Battlefront member, taking cover inside the cafeteria hall. He was still a ways away from the HQ. He ran towards them, bringing Yoko inside the school building with him.

"What's our status?" Hiro asked, letting go of Yoko's arm. Koga and Hiro started walking briskly, Yoko reluctantly followed.

"Ah, shit's getting real." Koga explained in his gruff voice. Koga was probably the most masculine of the males in SSS. He was tall with broad shoulders and tanned skin, with spiky black hair and eyes. He was a tough looking bastard. "We ran into the Secretary, Aoi." Hiro had a distraught look on his face. "Luckily, or unluckily, Bones intercepted her. He's fighting her one on one right now."

"That definitely isn't good." Hiro commented. "Boss is doing the same thing," Koga's eyes widened.

"Soul is fighting? With who?"

"…Kanako," Koga's face went pale for a second. It was common knowledge that Kanako hated Soul's guts. Whenever they fought, Kanako seemed to take the fights further than necessary, focusing not on subduing him, but inflicting as much pain as possible. When it came to Bones, one of the only hard-hitters of Battlefront, he seemed to destroy everything in his wake, teammates included. While Aoi, his opponent, didn't even need to use Handsonic. Hiro had seen her punch through a concrete wall before.

"That isn't even the worst part," Koga said suddenly, making Hiro's neck snap to him. "We haven't encountered the Head Angel yet…" They stopped running for a second to take a breather. Koga turned to Yoko. Like Soul, he deduced that she had to have recently died and arrived here. "Welcome to the Afterlife. You picked a hell of a day to die, girlie," he said. Yoko glared at him. She was getting sick of this already. She seemingly almost got butchered by an all-powerful half-pint, was forced to run for her life (err….kinda), and now she had been listening to these fools make no sense at all.

Hiro, sensing her frustration, put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. You'll get answers soon. You're not the first to arrive in the afterlife during a big fight." Hiro smiled at her. She had to admit, the blue headed boy's smile was reassuring. A knot formed in her throat, preventing her from speaking so she just nodded.

Koga led them to the back door of the Cafeteria.

"Alright." He said opening the door for them. "I've got orders to regroup and retreat. You two go ahead of us we'll catch up." Koga unstrapped a Vector SMG from his waist and gave it to Hiro and pulled a USP .45 from his hip holster and handed it to Yoko.

"W-wait, I don't know how to use this thing!" she yelled. Koga chuckled.

"Don't worry. You've got the big, strong Hiro to protect you. And besides I doubt you'll have to use it anyway," Koga said smiling.

"You're not clever," Hiro said annoyed as he opened the door. He froze instantly. "Uh, Koga?" Hiro said. Koga looked over his shoulder and out the back. "I think she might have to use it."

Before them stood Suou Reika. She was the first and most powerful out of the three Angels and Student Council President. She stood noticeably taller than the short Kanako. She had long black hair that passed her hips and completely covered her forehead with bangs. She was wearing the same tan school uniform as Yoko, the standard NPC uniform, but with a red band on her left arm that label her the Student Council President. They also noticed the group of SSS members at her feet, accompanied by their blood.

Reika slowly walked towards them, instilling fear in the Battlefront members. Hiro pushed Yoko behind him.

"Koga-kun!" he yelled.

"Right," with Hiro's Vector and Koga's MP5, they took aim.

"_Guard Skill: Distortion_," Reika said in a robotic monotone. A clear light shield manifest from her feet and began to cover her entire body. Koga and Hiro began to fire, but Reika's shield easily deflected every bullet.

"Shit!" Hiro cursed. The males both emptied their clips at her, but did absolutely no damage. Yoko was speechless.

"Talk," Reika said in a slightly irritated voice. "What is that idiot up to now?" Hiro and Koga grunted at the mention of their leader. Koga swiftly reloaded.

"Hiro! Get her out of here! I'll hold her off!" Koga took aim once more and started firing. Hiro instantly took Yoko's hand once more and lead her away from the woman. Once they were down the hall, Hiro heard Koga's clip empty. Yoko chanced a look back.

Koga, having no more ammo for his SMG, tossed the gun aside and turned tail to start running. A Handsonic blade pierced his back and protruded through his chest. Yoko's eyes widened significantly. Reika lifted the taller man that was skewered on her blade in the air with little effort. She sighed deeply.

"You'd think they'd learn by now," she sighed with her eyes closed. When she reopened them, her green orbs immediately found Yoko's light blue ones. Out of fear, Yoko yelped a bit. Reika allowed the man to slide off of her blade and onto the floor and began walking after them.

Hiro and Yoko made it out to the cafeteria lobby where other Battlefront members were still awaiting orders.

Consequently, when Reika walked out after them.

The SSS members were frightened at first, but quickly regained their composure. "Form a half-circle around her, now!" one of them yelled. As they moved into position, Hiro pulled Yoko behind the wall of students, while Reika looked on with fierce eyes. "Fire!"

"_Distortion_," Reika droned out. Once again the bullets fire did nothing but bounce off her and into the walls of the cafeteria. The students yelled out at each other while barraging the Angel with their bullets, in desperation.

Soon enough, the gunfire ceased and Reika still didn't have even the slightest scratch.

"As expected," she said. She adopted a fighting stance. "I guess it's my turn now,"

Before she could act, she was interrupted by a glass pane breaking, caused by a body flying through it. A few shrieks could be heard out of surprise as a large cloud of dust settled in the cafeteria.

Once the dust cleared, it was evident what caused the commotion.

"Boss!" a member yelled. Soul laid on the floor in a broken mess. His clothes all but torn, grunts of pain coming from his throat, but the most shocking was his entire right arm was missing. Gasps filled the room at the sight of their leader in such a condition.

Despite his broken appearance, Soul managed to sit up.

"Damn…" he sighed. "That bitch is crazy." He looked around to see everyone looking at him, and to see the leader of the Angel trio staring him down. Soul started chuckling. Summoning his willpower to stand, he faced the Titania. "Yo, Prez." He said with one eye clutched closed due to the stream of blood flowing down from his forehead, but a half-smile on his face. "Nice night for a banquet, eh?"

Reika looked on at the broken teen with steel eyes.

"Ah, Soul." She started. "Looks like you've taken quite a beating," The pair stared the other down.

"Nothing I'm not used to. You've seen me take worse."

"That I have. But would you consider giving up?" Reika suggested. "I highly doubt you delinquents can continue to fight," By now, Hiro had moved to Soul's left side and threw his arm over his shoulder to support him.

"And what makes you think that, Madam President?"

"Well, for one, you just became left-handed," Soul chuckled.

"Yeah. The VP really let me have it this time." His smile grew. "I guess she's still mad about the last time she caught me one-on-one."

"Irrelevant." Reika said sternly, obvious annoyed at that topic. "Are you going to surrender, or aren't you?"

"I hope not," another voice said. Kanako kicked open the doors in walked in, a satisfied smirk on her face. The SSS grew even more restless by having 2 Angels in the same room. There was no way this would end well. "After all, I'd hate to lose my plaything." She smirked sadistically.

"Now, now girls," Soul said, turning back to Reika with the help of Hiro. "Let's not get too excited. And besides, aren't we missing a pair of wings?" he asked suspiciously. Reika eyed him. Soul talked a big game, but it was evident that missing arm and the blood he was losing was causing him to lose consciousness.

"What are you getting at, loser?" Kanako asked from the behind.

"Indeed, Soul." Reika glared at him. "Might I remind you that you people are ironically surrounded?" Go figure. A room full of SSS members surrounded by two girls.

"Oh yeah?" Soul, with the help of Hiro pulled out a radio. "Now."

Suddenly, a loud gunshot could be heard from elsewhere. Kanako's head suddenly jerked forward, its contents spilling on the floor, as a high caliber bullet passing right through it. Reika's eyes were wide as Kanako's body slumped to the floor.

"What is this, Soul?" Reika's eyes were full of full of rage now. Soul's breathing was getting heavier and his were becoming dull. It was obvious he was fighting for consciousness. Even so, he still wore a superior smirk.

"This?" he laughed. "This…would be…a trap, Prez," he taunted between gasps. Reika adopted her fighting stance once more. Soul laughed again. "Hey Bones!" he yelled as loud as his body allowed. "Why not…join us?"

Suddenly a body harshly landed beside Kanako's. The occupants of the cafeteria gasped as they looked up to find the source standing on one of the many beams above the cafeteria.

There stood Bones. He stood tall with his arms crossed and two katanas were sheathed on his left hip. His face was concealed with 4 or 5 white and black scarves wrapped tightly around his head, face, and chin, only giving way to the occasional strand of blue hair. The ends of the scarves somehow stayed airborne; never touching his body. He wore the tan SSS uniform with an open jacket, giving way to the white shirt underneath.

Reika looked to the body he dropped. It was Aoi, one of her own. Aoi had bright green hair that was currently matted with blood from her previous battle with Bones that she obviously lost. She was shorter than Reika, yet a little taller than Kanako. She had purple eyes that weren't visible at the moment since she was unconscious.

Reika cursed Soul. In terms of raw strength, Aoi was as strong as her, if not stronger. The only thing that hindered Aoi from being the strongest Angel was her Guard Skill abilities. No wonder Soul arranged for Bones to fight her. Bones was considered the strongest fighter in Battlefront. By using him to distract Aoi and the sniper to pick off the overconfident Kanako, he put her in check.

Bones dropped down from the beams and landed in front of his comrades. With their newfound momentum, the Battlefront members discarded their SMGs and assault rifles and drew their standard M9s, all of them taking aim at Kanako.

"What'll…you do, Prez?" Soul asked. "Take on…all of us, including…Bones, or fall victim to Deadshot…the sniper?" he was barely hanging in there. Bones slowly drew his dual katanas, ready for another fight. Reika sighed again.

"You never learn, do you Soul?" Reika crossed both of her blades above her head. "_Guard Skill: Howling,_" A very high pitched soundwave emitted from her wrist blades. With a pained shriek the Battlefront members fell to their knees clutching their heads. One by one they all fell unconscious. Bones dropped his swords, reluctantly joining the body count.

Yoko, while clutching her head, saw Hiro give out and slump over, leaving the one-handed Soul to stand for himself. She looked to Reika, who had a smirk on her face, satisfied with her victory. Before she completely passed out, she witnessed Soul draw one of his Berettas, making Reika have a shocked expression.

She finally fell to the floor.

The last thing she saw while conscious was Soul's triumphant smirk.

_*GUNSHOT* _

"Checkmate…_Rei_,"

Yoko was slowly coming to. She noted that whatever she was lying on was extremely comfortable and she really didn't want to get up. 'Was that just a strange dream?' she wondered. Her mind flashed with images. Students running with guns, the brunette that fought the black-haired boy, the worried look on the blue headed boy that was trying to get her to some location she wasn't familiar with, the long blue-haired, scary Angel, said Angel deflecting bullets, the Koga boy getting impaled, the angel deflecting even more bullets, the black haired boy losing an arm, the brunette getting shot in the head, the strange boy with the scarves around his face dropping the green haired girl, said boy drawing two katanas, the scary Angel using a soundwave, and finally the black haired boy drawing his pistol in spite of the noisy onslaught.

_*GUNSHOT*_

Yoko stirred slightly. She could hear faint voices around her, discussing something.

"….as you predicted,"

"I can't believe…"

"…was awesome!"

"Our original mission failed. The fight was really just a back-up plan. In reality, we came away empty-handed." She heard that one clearly. It was Soul's voice. After he said it, the atmosphere in the room noticeably dropped, most likely due to Soul's stern tone.

Wait.

Yoko's eyes popped open and she sprang up.

"Hey the new girl's up!" a cheery male voice announced. All the eyes in the room directed at her instantly. She blushed from the sudden attention.

"So let's hear it!" a girl with long pink hair and bright pink eyes was instantly in her face, making her recoil a bit. The girl cast a mischievous look at her and brought her hand up to hide her lips. "Are you and Hiro-kun an item?" she asked. Yoko flushed. A few laughs came from behind her.

"Hey, Chiyu don't go badgering the new girl," a mature voice sounded. The owner of this voice, a tall, tan boy with black short, spiky hair and piercing black eyes, was none other than Koga. Upon seeing him, Yoko proceeded to jump out her skin.

"What the hell?!" she yelled. "I saw you DIE!" A few more chuckles omitted from the room but there were also a few sighs. She looked at the faces around the room and noticed she had actually seen them last night. Even the freak with the scarves around his head was standing in the corner next to a china cabinet.

"This is getting pretty tiresome to explain…" Soul's voice again. She looked around the room again and finally her eyes stopped at the large desk with a big president-style chair behind it. The chair rotated to reveal none other than the silver-eyed leader; with both arms.

Yoko was about to scream out again before Soul interrupted her.

"Knock it off," he commanded. Yoko caught her scream in her throat with a yelp. Soul got up out of his seat and walked around the desk to stand next to the couch. He looked down at her with a serious expression. "I guess since you've seen someone die already, this'll be easier to explain." His eyes softened and a smile graced his lips. "Yoko, right?" he asked. Yoko nodded slowly. He extended his hand to her, coincidentally the hand belonging to the arm that was amputated.

She eyed his hand questioningly. What the hell is going on? Is this real? A dream? Or was she just going crazy? All kinds of thoughts flooded her head, making her hesitation grow. She looked up at his face. He was still smiling at her. Those silver eyes were so majestic, she felt like they were reassuring her. She looked around at the others in the room. They all had reassuring looks on their faces too. Some faces were familiar, some she had never seen before. But all shared the same intentions.

She stopped at a certain boy. Hiro stood leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. His smile warm, and his eyes honest, he gave her a nod. She blinked and looked back to Soul. She looked him in the eyes one more time.

Finally she accepted his hand.

Small noises of approval sounded off from the bystanders as Soul lifted her off the couch.

"Yoko-chan," Soul said. "Welcome to the Battlefront,"

**A/N**: Big plans for this one, guys. Had this story premeditated in my head for quite some time. I recommend you guys go read Penguin's story.

s/8631138/1/Angel-Beats-The-Angel-and-The-Demon

This'll contain some fiction based on the canon. Things like the creation of Angel Player, the past 2 Battlefronts, even The Programmer. I'll decide later on to ask for characters or not, but 'til next time.

See ya!


	2. Test of Courage

_HQ_

"I'm sure you already know this, but this here is Hiro," Soul introduced. Hiro gave a lazy salute and smiled genuinely. "He's clumsy and pretty much useless," Hiro's smile dropped. "But he'll come through when it counts. Soul turned toward the pinkette that approached her earlier. "This is Hoshigaki Chiyu," The girl smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you!" she offered.

"She has a band that's popular with the normal students so she's head of our Diversion Unit," he explained.

"Diversion Unit?" Yoko questioned

"We use her band to distract the normal students when we have to fight, or if we need them cleared out of an area,"

'Normal students?' Yoko thought 'Just what the hell does he mean by that?' She supposed that he'd explain later. If he didn't, she'd ask.

"I'm sure you've already met Koga," Soul nodded in Koga's direction. "But the guy in the corner with the scarf fetish is Bones." The image of him on the beams above the cafeteria flashed through her mind. "He's our go-to-guy if a fight is imminent. Upon coming to this world he was stricken with amnesia, so nobody knows his real name, including himself," Soul switched over to a white-haired guy with an eye-patch over his right eye. His left eye had a gold orb housed within it and he was_ gorgeous_. "This is Kyosuke. He's a player that's really popular with the girls in the school. But more importantly, he's the sniper that took out Kanako last night," The image of a bullet piercing the back of the Angel's head played through Yoko's mind. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen him miss a target."

"Don't try to boost my reputation, Soul." Kyosuke chuckled. "It'll be that much harder to live up to," His eye met Yoko's. "It's a pleasure, Yoko-chan." He flashed a charming, and suggestive, smile.

"Moving on," Soul interrupted. He pointed to a quiet girl with purple hair and eyes. "This is Koyuki. She doesn't have any special talent and she doesn't talk much. But she's family." Soul gave her a warm smile making the shorter girl blush.

"Wait a minute," Yoko ordered. "Not that I'm not happy to meet you all, but this isn't an explanation." Soul gave her a curious look.

"Fine," he droned. "Let's get this out of the way." Soul's eyes seemed to lose their friendliness and steel themselves. "Everyone in this room is dead,"

"Yeah, I got that part." Yoko interrupted. "What I want to know is…"

"You had a shitty life didn't you?" Yoko blanched at Soul's comment.

"What are you talking about?" she said angrily.

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't." Soul's face remained serious. "Look around. This is the Afterlife. We've all had unfair lives. Lives where we suffered rather than prospered. Where we endured rather than lived." Soul got up from his seat and walked near Kyosuke.

"Later on, you should talk to some of the other members. They might be willing to tell you what happened to them and give you a better insight on this world's purpose."

"Alright, alright." Yoko said. "Now do you mind explaining how _he_ died, and _you_ lost your arm, yet here you are like it never happened?" She pointed at Koga and Soul as she said this.

"Simple, actually," Soul started.

'Oh, this should be good,' Yoko thought sarcastically. Soul sat back at his desk.

"Death doesn't exist," he stated like it was common knowledge. Yoko scoffed.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"You're a pretty stubborn chick, Yoko-chan," Kyosuke remarked. Sounds of agreement were heard throughout the room.

"You're sitting in a room full of dead people with unfair lives. Since you've seen this first hand I thought it'd be easier to swallow," Soul wore an amused smirk on his face. Yoko sighed heavily.

"So you mean to tell me you guys tear each other apart for fun?" she asked.

"I wish it was that simple," Hiro commented offhandedly.

"You see," Chiyu started. "Here, if you don't fight, you get obliterated." Images of the powerful Angels flashed through her mind. She didn't need to ask about getting obliterated.

"Besides," Koga interrupted her thoughts. "Death may not exist here, but pain most certainly does." Yoko snapped her head to Soul.

"Don't worry about me," he waved off. "I heal and revive faster than anyone else."

"How is that?" Yoko questioned. "Do you have some sort of special power or something?" she joked.

"Actually, that isn't too far off the mark," Soul theorized. Yoko blanched. "The mission we failed last night. It was to secure the program Angel Player from Kanako's dorm room." Soul explained. "The goal was to interpret it and produce our own abilities and weapons with it. A long time ago, we tried the same thing on 12 SSS members including myself, but something went wrong; a fault on our end.

It resulted in all 12 participants going through an excruciating pain, but also acquiring one attribute each from the version our technicians programmed."

"Whoa, rewind dude." Yoko told him. "What the hell is Angel Player?" Hiro chuckled a bit.

"Remember that lovely lady that impaled my chest with that blade?" Koga asked sarcastically.

"Or the pretty little girl that sent Boss through a cafeteria window?" Kyosuke laughed while Soul rolled his eyes.

"The blades and abilities they wield are all properties of Angel Player. Not only that, they can add and tweak abilities as they see fit," Soul continued. "We were going to equip the highest ranking Battlefront members with our version of Angel Player called Battle Player. Bones, Kyosuke, and myself were among this group." Yoko looked to Bones and Kyosuke. With Kyosuke's eye patch and Bones' scarves, it looked as if neither was playing with a full deck.

"Every participant suffered some kind of trauma." Soul clarified. "Kyosuke lost the vision in his right eye and Bones…" All eyes shifted toward him. Bones "looked" around at the new attention in confusion. Nobody knew how he was able to tell what was going on around him with the neckwear covering his eyes, but they just went with it. "…it's pretty self-explanatory." Soul regained everyone's attention.

"We might've lost something, but we all gained a unique ability. A Guard Skill. Kyosuke's skill gives him unbelievable aim and he became skilled with sniper rifles. He's earned the nickname Deadshot." Kyosuke smiled at his nickname. It felt good to be praised for a talent. "I don't think I need to explain what happened to Bones." Soul sweat dropped. "But before Battle Player, he didn't wear those scarves. Only a handful of us know what he really looks like." Curiosity now plagued Yoko's head. Was he handsome? Horribly disfigured? Was his…face erased?

Yoko sighed, suddenly disappointed in herself for even thinking of that last one. "And you?" she asked Soul. "What did you lose/gain?"

"Well, I can make my pain receptors pretty much turn off when I'm fighting. That and I recover faster." Soul lifted his shirt to his left pectoral to show a mark left by the Battle Player. Figuratively speaking, it looked like the side view of the head of a saber tooth tiger. It was the head of some kind of big cat with big teeth anyway. "I have no idea what it means but I can't get rid of it. None of us can. There were twelve of us that participated. However, eight of that twelve defected."

"Why?" Yoko asked.

"I got this one," Chiyu opted. "Apparently, because of the freaky experiment they did, some of them snapped. They either lost their sanity or blamed Soul for what happened so they left the Battlefront and formed their own group." She had her arms folded as she leaned on the armrest of the couch. "They're called Dead Leaves,"

"It's a pretty gloomy name." Hiro input. "Unlike us, they won't recognize any boundaries. If you ask me, they're just a bunch of murdering bullies banding together to make the rest of us miserable." Hiro looked as if he were remembering something he'd very much like to forget ever happened.

"Because of this, I like for everyone to stay in groups so they can't be singled out and attacked. I'll assign you to Hiro's," Yoko suddenly felt a twinge of fear at the mention of this…Dead Leaves.

"W-wait a minute!" she yelled. "I thought you couldn't die here!"

"That's exactly what makes them so dangerous." It was Koga that said this.

"If you're not careful they could abduct you, and torture you over and over." Kyosuke said with a smile for some reason.

"You're telling me they're that dangerous?" Yoko asked in disbelief.

"Actually the odds of them kidnapping you in broad daylight are pretty pathetic." Soul clarified while half-glaring at Kyosuke for the stupid remark. "With the Angels pretty much policing the school, they have no choice but to watch what they do the same as us. But they will try to get to you; to intimidate you. It's just a lot easier to retaliate with comrades. The only ones they don't try to intimidate is myself and Bones," he informed. Kyosuke heaved a sigh for being left out.

"Anyway," Soul sighed. "This is just a heads up. The only way to know what I'm talking about is to experience them first hand."

"That's how we had to learn to deal, after all." Chiyu commented with a smile.

"Chiyu, fill her in on the school later on," Soul ordered.

"Aye-aye," Chiyu gave a lazy salute. Soul grabbed a remote a hit a button. Koga closed the blinds and the projector screen behind the Principal's desk lit up with a rotating SSS symbol.

"Alright, guys." Soul started his mission brief. "We're running low on meal tickets, and since we have a lovely new member, we're going to implement Operation: Tornado tonight," The Battlefront members blanched.

"We're gonna do Operation: Tornado right after a big fight like that?! Shouldn't we just take our time and recover? The Student Council will be watching us like hawks for weeks," Kyosuke said.

"Which is exactly why they won't expect us to pull this off so early." Soul argued. "They know we've got to be running out of meal tickets by now, but performing an operation right after a fight will fly over their heads." Kyosuke was silenced. "Chiyu, you're up."

"Got it," Chiyu acknowledged.

"Yoko, you'll be posted outside with the guys," Yoko looked a bit surprised. Soul took a Beretta of its holster a tossed it to her. She fumbled around with it before finally catching it in her hands. "If an Angel shows up, fire a shot. They usually come in a group, so everyone will merge on your position." Yoko just nodded as she admired the masterpiece that was Soul's pistol. Her fingers traced the dragon that was engraved into the slide. It was a mystery how these teens, who were no older than her, acquired the weapons they had, but she figured she'd find out sooner or later.

"The Operation starts at 2100 hours. You're dismissed." Soul said.

_The Roof_

"Oh and one last thing. Nobody here ages." Chiyu said as if listing the things Soul wanted her to tell Yoko. They had relocated to the roof where they watched, what she called "NPCs", attend their after school activities. Chiyu said if any humans like them were to join a club, or even pay attention in class for that matter, would get obliterated.

"We can't age? Then how long how you guys been here?"

"Well, I've been here for 15 years. There's some of the others who were here when I got here so I can't tell you how long they've been here, but…" she dragged as if she had some spicy information. "I do know how long Soul, Bones, and Kyosuke-kun have been here."

Well, they certainly did seem like the seniors of the group.

"Spill, Chiyu-chan."

"Nope. Try to guess," Chiyu teased. She wore a childish smile and her pink eyes shined brightly. Yoko thought about it. The trio were probably the first since they were involved in the Angel Player experiment he mentioned. And since Chiyu had 15 years under her belt…

"20," she answered. Chiyu shook her head. "25?" Chiyu motioned for her to increase it. "35?" There was no way they went higher than that.

"50," she answered. Yoko blanched. Had they really been here for half a decade?

Wait.

"So Soul died in 1962?" Yoko asked. Chiyu shook her head.

"Time also moves differently in this world." She explained. "Soul mentioned dying in February of 2012,"

"Seriously? But I died in July of that same year!" Yoko couldn't believe this.

"Exactly. Some of the math nerds already figured out that a year in the real world is a century here." Yoko was speechless. "Mind-blowing right?" she laughed. She decided to change the subject. "Anyway, those guns are pretty important to Soul. I'm surprised he's letting you borrow it."

"Really, now?" Yoko drew the weapon again. After about a minute of admiring it Chiyu spoke again.

"Impressive, right?" she asked. Yoko nodded. "They mean a lot to him. You're the first person besides Soul to ever hold it. He must see something special in you," Chiyu smile a warm smile. "C'mon, let's see what you got with it." Chiyu nodded towards the wall next to the door they used to get there. Yoko looked back at Chiyu, hesitation in her eyes. Chiyu smiled brightly and nodded. Yoko took aim at the wall and fired a few shots.

_Cafeteria_

"Hey, why don't you have a weapon?" Yoko asked offhandedly. School clubs had ended some hours ago and the pair had just walked into the cafeteria where the concert would be held.

"Fighting isn't my role." Chiyu answered simply. "I just direct everyone's attention toward me to either keep them away from a firefight, or so we don't go hungry," The latter was taking place tonight, as they both knew. Other SSS members Yoko didn't recognize were fast at work moving and setting up equipment for the band. "I've received a little hand-to-hand combat training from Yoshi, but other than that I have no business in a battle." Chiyu sat down at a lunch table and watched the crew work. Yoko joined her.

"Yoshi? Don't think we've met,"

"Believe me you will soon enough. He studied karate and jujitsu back when he was alive so he trains a lot of the members in self-defense," Chiyu explained. "But it's only fair to warn you; looks can be deceiving," Chiyu cracked a slight smile. "It's a requirement that all members of Battlefront learn self-defense just in case,"

"Just in case of what?" Yoko asked. She witnessed Chiyu's expression get a little more serious.

"In case _**they**_set their sights on you," she said grimly. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was talking about Dead Leaves. The group that defected from the SSS so long ago. Whenever they came up in conversation, the others visibly stiffened and took a more serious approach to the conversation.

NPC students began to arrive in the cafeteria and mingle amongst themselves. From what Chiyu explained, none of these people before her had souls.

'Which begs the question of why they go through such lengths to make sure they're not caught in the crossfire.' She thought. It was something Chiyu hadn't explained to her yet. She wasn't going to ask either. She wanted to find out herself. Soul's voice came through a handheld radio that was on Chiyu's person.

"This is Soul. Everyone get to your stations. Yoko, report to Hiro. We'll be ready for the show within the hour," he reported.

"Yoko!" Hiro called from the front door. Beside him stood Koga and a boy she hadn't met yet. "Let's get to work,"

_Later_

"Alright, guys," Soul's voice came through on the radios. "Status reports, sound off."

Yoko stood on the bridge connecting the cafeteria and main building. Hiro place her there and took a post a little further inland.

"New York here," Koga's voice sounded. "In position, everything's clear."

"Paris, in position," another voice sounded.

"Diversion Unit on standby," That was Chiyu's voice.

"London, on standby,"

"Venice, ready and waiting," It was Hiro this time. Her head turned and saw him pacing back in forth in front of the building with another boy.

"Deadshot? Status." Soul said.

"In position," Kyosuke lay on the cafeteria roof, looking down the scope of his sniper. This one had thermal optics. "Thermal's clean." He reported.

"Nice to hear," Soul said. "This is Tokyo, we're clear as well. Commencing Operation: Tornado in t-minus 5, standby," the radio cut out. Yoko was feeling a bit out of place. Not only did they sound pretty serious, but they seemed so at ease all the while. She looked down at the pistol in her hands.

What exactly was she doing with it? Could she really shoot someone if it came to that? Her fingers traced the engraved dragon. They put her in the furthermost position from the cafeteria. Did that mean they didn't want her to get hurt because she was new? She gave it some thought.

Unlikely.

_Soul sighed. "This is just a heads up. The only way to know what I'm talking about is to experience them first hand."_

"_That's how we had to learn to deal, after all." Chiyu commented with a smile._

So that's what they were doing!

They're not trying to keep her away from the fight, they're putting her right in the middle of it. Her resolve hardened.

'They want me to prove myself…'

Little did she know Soul remotely cut her radio after the status reports.

Suddenly the lights went off in the cafeteria.

They, colorfully, cut back on with Death Before Dishonor taking center stage. Powerful rock music roared from their instruments as the crowd cheered with delight.

{My Soul Your Beats! (GRLDMO)}

Yoko could feel the music from here. It was hard to imagine that the girl she spent all day hanging out with was the source.

She felt a presence behind her. She swiftly turned to meet it and was stunned to see all 3 angels standing before her.

The mean-spirited brunette Kanako stood the most to the right with a grimace on her face. Reika and her long, flowing black hair stood in the middle. While the green-haired Aoi, who was the shortest, stood to the left.

"So Soul's feeding you to the birds, huh? Some leader," came the disapproving voice of Kanako. She seemed to detest Soul the most out of the three.

"Kanako-chan, that isn't very nice. I'm sure Soul-kun has a reason for putting this girl here," this came from Aoi. Her voice, unlike Kanako's, was sweet and gentle. Unbeknownst to her she was the most similar to the original Angel, personality-wise, out of the three.

"Yeah, as a sacrifice I bet," Kanako sneered. "We'll do you a favor girly, get out of here now and you'll be excused from the obvious bloodshed," she offered.

Yoko pulled the pistol and took aim. Kanako scoffed and began to walk forward, the rest following suit. Yoko took a few steps back, matching their strides.

"This is Deadshot, Tokyo come in," Kyosuke came in on Soul's radio. The concert was in full swing so he knew it was only a matter of time until they showed up. "Angels converging Venice on the bridge. I have the shot." He had a feeling they'd come from the bridge. Everything was going exactly as he thought.

"Stand down, Deadshot. I repeat, stand down." Soul ordered. "Paris and New York be prepared to assist only if you hear a gunshot. Be prepared to engage the Angels on the bridge, do you copy?" Both teams radioed their affirmatives.

"Give it up," Kanako taunted. Reika watched her subordinate with curious eyes. "You don't belong with them and you know it," she stated. Kanako knew she wouldn't pull the trigger. "That scumbag of a leader is just using you to delay us, thinking we'll try to persuade you to come to our side. He's using you and taking advantage of us."

Doubt flooded Yoko's face. Was it true? Soul has Kyosuke on the roof. So why hasn't he fired yet? He has to have seen them cornering her. She closed her eyes tight.

"_Impressive, right?" she asked. Yoko nodded. "They mean a lot to him. You're the first person besides Soul to ever hold it. He must see something special in you,"_

She opened her eyes. Her resolve had hardened again and the look in her eyes was fierce. Yoko took aim at Kanako fired until she emptied the clip.

The Angel dropped to her knees. She had bullet wounds ranging from her chest to her knees.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that, girly," she growled out, miraculously standing back on her feet. Yoko was dumbfounded

"_Guard Skill: Handsonic,"_ all three Angels said in unison. They resumed their walk toward the blue-haired girl.

Yoko turned on her heel and ran back toward the building, fumbling to reload the pistol.

"Venice has fired." Kyosuke said. "I repeat, Venice has fired." Soul smiled knowingly.

'Atta girl,' he thought to himself. He brought the radio to his mouth.

"Alright, teams. You heard her make some noise, don't let the noob surpass you today. Take em' down." He ordered. His radio lit up with an echo of "Roger!"

Yoko made it to the end of the bridge with the Angels steadily approaching. Her feet got caught up in each other and she tripped. Ignoring the pain surging through her legs, she chanced a look behind her to see the Angels just make it to the end of the bridge. She heard a loud gunshot.

Aoi suddenly moved and deflected a bullet aimed at Reika. The latter didn't move an inch or flinch for that matter.

Yoko looked to the roof and saw Kyosuke, now on his knee, hold his sniper in his hands with a smoking barrel. Several others ran to her side.

"You okay?" Hiro asked with a big smile on his face. "Come on, you're not out of the fight yet!" he took aim with his TAR-21 as the others aimed their guns also.

"_Guard Skill: Distortion_," the Angels echoed. They began to deflect the insane amount of machine gun fire coming at them. Yoko's eyebrows furrowed in determination. Finally reloading, she began to offer her bullets as well.

"Cover me!" a member yelled as he stopped firing. She began to understand that they would take turns reloading as to keep their opponents stationary for a longer period.

'God…this is...pretty intense!' Yoko realized.

"Tokyo, this is Paris," a voice came in on his radio. It was none other than Yoshi, the head of Paris Team and the man in charge of scouting for Soul. In fact, Soul looked up to see his tall, skinny body on a higher balcony leaning against the railing. He wore his hair in a tied-up ponytail, had pale skin, and a pair of glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. "The concert has reached its climax," he informed. Soul nodded.

"This is Tokyo, let 'er rip," he ordered. Yoshi nodded to his subordinates posted at the jet turbines. In turn, they turned them on and sent a powerful gust of wind over the audience.

Outside, the fight pressed on. The machine gun fire was so heavy, Yoko almost didn't notice the shower of lunch tickets coming down over her. She stopped firing her pistol and drop it to her side as she gazed at the mesmerizing view.

"That's our queue," Koga's gruff voice came. Hiro grabbed Yoko's hand and ran away from the enemies as Koga popped a smoke grenade and tossed it at the Angels' feet.

While she was running, a tiny slip of paper landed in Yoko's hand that read 'Beef Udon: 300 yen'. She chanced a look back and saw the expressionless, or in Kanako's case annoyed, faces.

"We letting them get away with it AGAIN?!" Kanako questioned. It had only been a short while ago when the Battlefront's Operation: Tornado occurred. They were currently seated in the cafeteria stuffing their faces, much to Kanako's annoyance. The Angels, however, were walking back to the dorms after the eventful evening. "Why do you always let them off the hook like this?"

Reika grew tired of Kanako's constant bickering. She never knew why she hated the Battlefront, and more recently its leader, so much. Reika just saw it as confused and upset teenagers acting out. She figured they'd eventually get over themselves and move on. In fact, that's what she was there for. But Soul was quite literally, a genius.

He must've wanted to test the new recruit, and he knew about the Student Council meeting that ran late tonight, so it was quite obvious he put her on the connecting bridge intentionally.

"Let it go, Kanako-chan." Aoi said.

Ah, Aoi. She really liked that girl. From what she's seen, Aoi was the closest to the original Angel, Kanade Tachibana, in terms of personality. However, she'd never let either of them know this for they would inquiry where she had obtained such information.

"Look, we don't hurt them unless they want to fight. That's the way we have to play it." Reika assured. "I'm sure Soul will get them to come quietly to the Introspection Room in the morning." That's how it always was. They didn't attack students that didn't want to fight. Those guys were just eating. Soul just wanted to put food in their stomachs. Of course they had to pay for the violation of school rules, but he always did that part without a fight.

"But they need to get punished! If we let them go now, they'll keep doing this!" she argued. Reika sighed.

"Don't be so arrogant as to think you're in any position to judge them for what they do." Reika said in a stern voice. "We only do what our titles as Student Council members allow, which is bringing order to the school. Angel Player isn't to be used as a weapon. It's for self-defense. 40 years ago that idiot tried to use it as a weapon and looked how that turned out. Now this world is more dangerous than ever." She stepped in front of Kanako and looked her dead in the eye. "Your strength is for self-defense, not harassment or intimidation. Have I made myself clear?" Kanako remained silent for a moment, before finally giving in.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry." She apologized. "It's just…frustrating." Reika put a hand on her shoulder.

"Try not to be so hard on them. Sooner or later, they'll need you to be there for them." Reika told her. She left out the fact that the only reason she had known that is because it had happened the previous two times in the afterlife. History had a strange way of repeating itself. "Come on," she wrapped her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders. "Let's get to bed,"

Reika had just finished her relaxing bath in the girl's showers and was headed for her room for some well-deserved sleep. She wore a gray tank top and black short shorts while her towel hung around her neck. She gripped the ends of the towel with her hands as she reminisced the last night and tonight's events. It wasn't like Soul to act this fast.

Normally after a fight, win or lose, he would let things cool down a bit before he made another move. She tried putting herself in his shoes. It was common knowledge Soul saw life as a chess game. At least to her it was, anyway.

Because of their past, she had gotten to know his backstory, information few people in the afterlife knew about. He told everybody in the Battlefront his regrets at least, but he detests his life too much to share it with anybody. She just happened to be there when he remembered his name. That's the only that much.

Soul mentioned his entire life was centered around chess. His life was just a board no matter how hard he tried to rehabilitate himself here. It was impossible for him to just "not think". From the chess games she's played with him here, she could understand his move the prior night.

More than a few times, he'd set himself up to take one of her major pieces, a bishop, rook, knight, any of those. She'd figure he put a lot of thought into taking that piece and would misjudge him, because the move after that would normally end with her missing another vital piece. Hell, he'd even put her in check sometimes. She really needs to stop underestimating him.

"When will I learn?" she asked herself with her head down as she opened the door to her dorm.

"Odd. We're in a school so couldn't you learn anytime you want?" a voice came from her bed. Her head jolted up to find Soul in her bed reading one of her magazines. He was still in his uniform save for the absence of his dress shirt and jacket. He sported a simple white t-shirt. "I catch you at a bad time?" he smirked casually as he saw her current state of dress. It wasn't often, or ever, he saw her in such little clothes.

In the blink of an eye a Handsonic blade pierced the magazine and stopped at his neck.

"What are you doing here?" she interrogated. "Better yet…" her eyes glanced to the open window as the curtain flowed inside the room from the wind outside.

"Hmm. You don't seem happy to see me," he said with no interest in his voice. His eyes remained glue to the, now torn magazine. "Where the hell do these even come from anyway?" he asked. Reika pressed her blade against his throat.

"I mean it. What are you doing here…?" Reika paused, inching her face closer to look him deeper in the eyes. "Sanji…" Soul smirked at hearing his name.

"I thought I told you I hated that name." he said. Sanji saw the look in her eyes. Oh, how he hated that look. It wasn't a cliché "puppy-dog eyes" look. It was one of sincere hurt and confusion. He couldn't blame her. After all, she had a right to be both. "Lighten up. I'm just here to talk." He threw away the torn magazine when he said this, but that action gave him a good view of her figure in her bed wear, specifically her cleavage that was barely contained by her gray tank top. She pressed the blade against his skin more at his roaming eyes. "Just to talk…promise…" he said almost to himself. After a second of consideration, Reika withdrew her blade.

"Jeez, Rei. A little trust here, okay?" he joked. Reika harrumphed.

"What nerve…" she said turning around and heading for her desk. She sat down and started up her computer. "What is it you have to say, Sanji?"

"Heh, taking advantage of the fact that you're the only one that knows my real name, huh?" he said grabbing another one of her magazines. "Ugh, how do you read this crap?" the magazine was very girly with articles on fashion, relationship advice, and other things that didn't interest him. He opened it anyway and began skimming the pages. "It's about Kanako," he started. Reika turned a little, her interest piqued. "She's starting to love fighting too much. I'm worried _**they**_ might try to get their hands on her."

"Dead Leaves…" Rei trailed. "I think she just has a strong sense of duty. She wants order in the school more than anyone else,"

"That's bullshit," Soul glared into the magazine. It looked as if he tried to burn a hole through it with his eyes. "She despises me. But at the same time she loves when I make a move because she gets to fight the Battlefront. Two days ago I fought her personally because I didn't want her to slaughter my friends,"

"Hmm, every time I show up, you never fight _me_ personally," she countered.

"That's because you wouldn't take pleasure in killing my friends like Kanako. You care for them too much."

"And you're saying Kanako doesn't?"

"I'm saying her blood thirst is outweighing her conscientiousness." Soul put down the magazine and sat up in her bed. "They were the same way before they left. All they wanted to do was fight. To kill. They were slowly losing their sanity and I didn't notice because I didn't _want_ to notice." Reika huffed.

"And you're telling me this out of your undying concern for your enemy?" she questioned suspiciously. Soul always had an angle to work. It didn't make sense for him to just appear in her room- probably the most dangerous place on campus for a Battlefront member- just to warn her about her subordinate.

"If she keeps this up, she could end up defecting to DL. I'm sure Yukiteru would love to get his hands on an Angel," Rei grimaced.

The leader of Dead Leaves was Yukiteru, who saw Sanji as an older brother. After the incident, he became engrossed in his limited power and wanted to pursue more. However, Soul wouldn't allow it, claiming that the experiment was risky enough as it is and they were lucky it went as well, or as wrong, as it did. Yuki didn't give up; he gained support from a few other participants and broke off from the Battlefront to create Dead Leaves. They don't follow the same moral code as the other factions; they'd kill NPCs if they were in the way. They also terrorized them along with any Battlefront members, seemingly just for the fun of it. Soul saw through this, and he's determined that Yuki just wants full control over this world so he can claim the title, "God".

If he gets Kanako to join him, the tide of power would shift enormously in his favor.

"That won't happen." Reika said firmly.

"Rei…" Soul started.

"It won't happen." Rei interrupted him with a fierce look in her eyes. It had been a while since he'd seen it. Lately she had been a little boring in their skirmishes. She's thoroughly adopted the previous Angels' ideas of self-defense into her life here. When she first arrived here, she had her memories of her past life and all. She was just about ready to get obliterated since she had found peace pretty quickly.

But that was when she met him. He didn't have his memories like her and he was a little scared at the moment. She comforted him and told him about herself, her life, and what she believed this place was meant for. Since mentioned he had a kind-hearted soul, and since he didn't have a name at the moment, she started calling him that. He didn't understand at first, but she promised to stay by his side until he remembered his past life.

That day came quicker than expected. He had fallen to sleep in class beside her- he figured since they weren't alive school was pretty much useless- in Japanese History. He jumped awake, tears flowing down his cheeks. He turned to her and told her he remembered everything. She made an excuse to take him to the nurse's office but instead took him to the roof. That's when he told her everything including his name.

Little did she know she'd be the first and last person to hear it.

After his epiphany, Soul dedicated five years to finding out what had occurred in the Afterlife before they arrived. He discovered the First and Second Generation of the SSS in by the mementos left behind in the Principal's office. A huge halberd, cases of glasses, cute puppy toys by the china cabinet, a bow and arrow, twin katanas, a pair of handcuffs, a sword in a wooden hilt, all of these were belongings left behind by the earlier generations and passed on to members of the current Battlefront. But the most important was a laptop on the desk. One of his files was titled "The Journal of Christ." This journal logged every occurence that happened in the First, and surprisingly Second, generations.

Soul was always sure that this "Christ" was actually a human and not the real deal, but he still called this Christ's Diary. He shared this information with Reika, who disapproved. From there he started the Third Generation of the SSS, and the rest is history.

He chuckled slightly.

"No, it won't happen." He agreed with a smirk on his features. He knew her too well. He knew she wouldn't acknowledge it now, but from here on out she'd unconsciously keep an eye out. Satisfied, he stood up and headed for her window.

"Don't make this a habit, Sanji," she warned.

"No promises," he said without even looking back at her. He opened the window and perched himself on the windowsill. "See ya later, Prez," he said smugly as he backflipped out of her room, leaving her with doubtful thoughts.

_**A/N: Shoutout to Penguin! I would love to make this an official prequel to The Angel and The Demon!**_

_**FYI, Killionaire has joined the Army! That's right, I'm officially a U.S soldier! I ship for basic training in April and I'll try to update again before then. However, DO NOT, expect updates until around July after that because I'll be too busy getting my ass kicked.**_

_**This chapter was pretty damn fun to write. I was wracking my brain for days over what song to use for the performance (Using an American song for an Angel Beats! Fic is Blasphemy ). I have dozens of Japanese songs on my iPod from different animes and games but I just couldn't decide so I went with one of my faves and native to Angel Beats! By the way, I'm sure you remember Takiyama's journal where he posted an entry toward the end of the show. That's Christ's Diary.**_

_**I have a lot planned for this so it'd mean the world if you'd review!**_

'_**Till next time**_

_**-Killy**_


End file.
